


Three Men and a Kwenthrith

by BroltaAMaga



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroltaAMaga/pseuds/BroltaAMaga
Summary: A worn out King Ecbert leaves Kwenthrith without her own release, so he gifts her with three of his Saxon soliders for the evening. (From Vikings Season 2)#noncon because they're soldiers, would probably lose their head if they don't give her some.





	Three Men and a Kwenthrith

The three Saxon soldiers walked into Kwenthrith’s guest chamber, As their King departed. Their eyes were all hungry for her, but their bodies approaching in varying degrees of boldness. A short, stocky one strode in like he owned the place, a tall, leaner one slunk in like a coyote and the youngest, a perfect combination of the other two- tall, muscular, and quiet but with a reserved layer of assertion beyond his brown eyes took his place in back. 

“Hullo, boys” Kwenthrith cooed, up on her knees on the bed, in a simple linen shift. “I’m Princess Kwenthrith of Mercia. Let’s get acquainted, shall we?” 

The stocky one stepped forward and bowed. “Your Highness. I’m B-“ She held up a hand and he stuttered to a stop. 

“Eh, enough with the pleasantries. I want to fuck.” 

His eyes danced at her bluntness and he cocked his head at her before making his way to her like an arrow. The other two followed, all six hands reaching her nearly at once. 

“Actually” she said as the stocky one moved into kiss her, the young one ran a cautious hand over her ass and the lean one dived a hand between them to cup her breast, “This could get confusing quickly as I’m ordering you around for the next few hours.” She scooted back on the mattress and motioned for them to scoot back as well. 

“Strip.” 

The men glanced at each other unsure what to do. Kwenthrith leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Sirs, I plan on marrying King Ecbert and fucking him day and night until he collapses of heart failure… which given tonight’s performance," she rolls her eyes at the word "won’t take long.” 

She dropped from her knees on the bed onto all fours, pushed forward to her elbows, leaning in and shot them a searing look. They all struggle to keep their eyes on her face and not her cleavage that’s straining against her nightshirt. “What…Will that…Make me?” Her patronizing doesn’t make much effect on the soldiers who are used to such treatment by royals and superiors. 

“Uh, Queen?” The lean one stammers. She claps twice, smiles condescendingly. “Yes. You’ve earned a nickname, Smarty.” Smarty straightens his shoulders and beams stupidly, happy to have been the first to please her, totally unaware of the irony in the name. 

“So you wouldn’t want me to remember when I’m Queen in a few months that you disobeyed an order, would you?” 

The men all shake their heads and mumble “No, Princess…” She smiles, cocks an eyebrow and makes a twirling gesture with her fingers that travels downwards, demonstrating they need to lose the pants and tunics. 

All three of them stand there, naked, slightly awkwardly being shoulder to shoulder, but chests heaving with excitement. Kwenthrith’s eyes dance over their youthful warrior bodies, then alight particularly on the crotch of one in the middle.  
“Well. Aren’t we a Big Boy.” He smiles somewhat shyly and the other two sneak a peek at the member that gained such an accolade. Smarty raises his eyebrows appreciatively and nods. The stocky, unnamed one on her right speaks up, boldly. “It’s not the size your highness, it’s what you can do with it.” 

“Did I ask you?” she snaps and he lowers his eyes. “HE’s not going to do anything with it that I don’t tell him to.” Big Boy looks like he’s just fine with the idea and the acute Kwenthrith figures it out . “Oh! He’s a virgin.” The idea clearly interests her, as a mischievous smile curls on her lips. Then she sits back on her heels for a moment, considering. “Hmmm. What to do, what to do… Do I let him go first as he certainly will come faster than the other two and then I can still enjoy them… or do I let him go last and watch and learn a few things... or...?”

She crooks a finger at Big Boy and he strides toward her. She pulls his naked body against her and he struggles to not pant against her. “Have you ever kissed a woman?” He nods and starts to lean in but she roughly shoves his face back. “Not my mouth.” Big Boy’s eyes widen and he gulps as Kwenthrith removes her shift and stretches herself down over the mattress. She props herself up on her elbows, bends her knees up, smiling when she parts them and Big Boy glances down at her sex. 

“Hey Know It All,” she says, naming the stocky one and looking around Big Boy’s hip at him. "Come stand over here and give him some pointers if he needs them.” Big Boy surprises her by showing he doesn’t need help, dropping to his knees at the edge of the mattress, hooking his muscular forearms under her knees, and pulling her by the thighs, quickly to his mouth. She squeals, tries to regain control by shuffling away from him, but he tightens his grip and devours her with increasing pressure and speed. He may be a virgin, but he's clearly done this before. 

“Fucking Christ!” she breathes, arching against him and losing her breath. “Ecbert being a terrible lay was about the best thing that’s happened to me all week.”


End file.
